I'm The Boss
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Nathaniel decides he needs to show Castiel exactly who's in charge. Nathaniel x Castiel seme!Nathaniel and a very flustered Castiel. Boy love, don't like don't read.


**Needed to get this out of my system. I need more seme Nathaniel! That would be the best gift evar! Also, I normally don't write stuff like this, so I pretty much died of embarassment o/o Please be kind in the reviews, this was a scary thing for me!**

Castiel glanced around warily. Carefully, he moved across the empty room. He was so close to the door...

"Castiel! I've been looking for you!" The redhead winced, turning around to face the person with a frown.

"What?" he asked angrily, crossing his arms in an aggressive manner. He glanced around the empty classroom out of the corner of his eye, finding no escape other than the door that was being blocked.

"You need to sign these forms! I'm at my wit's end here!" Nathaniel, the student body president, complained, running a hand through his soft hair. His delicate eyebrows were tilted downwards as he frowned. And those beautiful chocolate eyes... Castiel shook his head. Best not to think such dangerous thoughts.

"No way!"

"Why not?!" the other protested, face flushed. The readhead smirked. He so loved getting the teen flustered.

"Cause I don't want to!" he sang, moving to pull out a cigarette for the "candle on the cake". But it was snatched out of his hand.

He glanced up in surprise as Nathaniel snapped the pilfered cancer stick, throwing it behind him. An unusually bold move. The blonde seemed to wear a different expression on his face now, one that the rebel had never seen before.

"You seem to think that you're the one in charge here," Nathaniel said, stepping towards him. Castiel, unusually intimidated, walked backwards to create more distance, narrowly missing the teacher's desk.

The redhead gasped as he backed into the wall. Nathaniel kept coming forward, catching a fist that was thrown at him.

"Maybe I need to show you who's the real boss," the blonde murmured, loosening his tie.

Before Castiel could even process that, his thin wrists were grabbed, and after some struggle, the tie was looped around them and knotted expertly. His eyes were wide, and he desperately tried to pull his wrists out of the tie. It was no use though, his hands were stuck tied in front of him. Nathaniel grabbed them again, holding them above the owner's head.

"What the hell-" Castiel was cut off as lips pressed against his.

Now Castiel was really shocked, he decided with his eyes wide. The soft lips pressed against his, and he wondered wether this was some way of toying with him or if his feelings for the blonde were returned. He took the chance and kissed back.

They pulled away at the last possible second, gasping for air.

"No talking unless I say so," Nathaniel said breathlessly. Castiel was going to tell him that the bossy dude could deal with it, but he was suddenly pulled forward. He was turned a moment later, and fell backwards onto the teacher's desk, his legs hanging off the side and arms still above him. He blushed slightly as Nathaniel bent over him, licking his lips.

Their lips met again, a tongue being slipped into the redhead's mouth. He wasn't complaining anymore, aside from the fact that being underneath and without control was worrying. Despite what it may have looked like, he was a virgin, and he wanted it to stay that way for now. He moaned as hands crept up his shirt. Their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting them.

"S-stop," the blushing teen managed to stutter out. The shirt was lifted up to just underneath his shoulders, the blonde kissing and licking his exposed skin, making him shiver.

"You don't want this?" Nathaniel breathed into his ear, running a finger up his body to the tip of his chin, holding it up.

"I-it's not th-that. I-it's just that..." He turned as red as a tomato, biting his lip. "I've never, um..." Nathaniel smirked, which within itself was the hottest thing ever. They were practically touching noses at this point.

"Oh, we're not going that far!~ But you're going to wish I would!" he said, before leaning down and playing with the redhead's nipple.

The redheaded teen was biting his lip harshly to keep from making noises that would lower his pride even more. Those skilled, slender fingers were replaced with a hot tongue that swirled around the bud. He let out a whimper, unable to stop himself. He groaned when the tongue withdrew.

Castiel yelped as the blonde bit down on his collar bone. The pain was soon forgotten, driven away by the sucking and kissing that followed. A knee had slipped between his legs at one point, and was now starting to press against his crotch.

Castiel was hopelessly turned on right now, panting heavily. He squirmed sightly under the treatment he was getting. At this point and time, going farther sounded like a grand idea. Nathaniel however, seemed to have other plans, and suddenly withdrew. There was a whine when that happened, and he turned red all over again when he realized it had been him.

"Nah-Nathaniel," he complained when the knee was moved away.

"Nope, that's all you're getting today Castiel!~" Nathaniel smirked again. "After all, this was supposed to be a punishment!" he chirped, heading for the door. "Maybe next time, you'll sign the form!" he grinned, about to leave out the door. "Remember, I'm the one in control." Castiel was sitting up at this point, and he called after him.

"Wait! What about my wrists?"

"Part of the punishment. You'll be fine, there's no one here after this late." he turned to leave, but seemed to have something else to say. "Oh, one more thing. Same time tomorrow?" Nathaniel grinned, satisfied with the red that bloomed on the other's face, and the embarassed nod. "Bye then!"

And then poor, sexually frustrated Castiel was left alone on the desk. Until tomorrow, that is.


End file.
